A Diamond in the Rough
by Latina shewolf
Summary: I've been called many names: Ice Queen, Lone Wolf, etc. The one name no one has yet to call me is mutant. I have made it my quest to make sure no one finds out that I am not normal, that my makeshift family isn't normal. When Haruhi accidentally joins the Host Club the family secret becomes more difficult to hide. Have we found a group that can handle mutants? OHSHCxXmen
1. Prologue - Meet Serenity

**I know I am starting a new fic but I blame the plot bunnies. I rarely see mutant fic so I took matters in my own hands.**

**I don't own the merrian-webster definition, nor Ouran High School nor X-Men**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Welcome To The Host Club! I Hope**

* * *

mem·o·ry

_noun_ \ˈmem-rē, ˈme-mə-\

: the power or process of remembering what has been learned

: something that is remembered

: the things learned and kept in the mind

_plural_ **mem·o·ries**

**Full Definition of **_**MEMORY**_

1.

_a_ **:** the power or process of reproducing or recalling what has been learned and retained especially through associative mechanisms

_b_ **:** the store of things learned and retained from an organism's activity or experience as evidenced by modification of structure or behavior or by recall and recognition

Memories, they are a part of our every daily lives. The memories we hold of our past creates a path to our future. Memories hold things that we have learned, whether it may be from school, a mistake or even from home. Many people earliest memories most of the time would be of their families. Whether it may be of a smile, a laugh, the smell of baked goods or family cooking for dinner. But everyone gets to experience those happy moments.

My first memory was when I was 7. I found myself alone in the streets. It was dull day outside, well it was raining a lot. It was as if I woke up at that moment. I realize that I had no idea how I got there, I didn't know what my name was, how did I get there or absolutely anything about myself.

I had a white spaghetti strap dress that had petal style bottom. It was simple, it was plain and it was rather dirty. I noticed that there was some red botches in the ends of the dress and around my stomach. I tried to wipe it when I felt some funny paper inside my dress. I lost interest trying to clean my dress. I realized my pockets had some funny paper inside. I pulled out all of the papers and pulled the crumpled papers neatly one on top of another.

'Yen' my mind corrects. I blink and put the yen back in my pocket. So I am not that hopeless.

My stomach let out a loud rumble having me feel empty inside. Now what should I do to fix this? I saw a man leave a building with a bag full of items. Food I realize.

I put my yen back in my pocket and went inside the building.

The store looked rather crowded, well it is crowded as people seemed to be going to an area grabbing items on the shelf like crazy. Looks like that I won't be able to find food here. I was about to leave when I saw a little girl with a blue dress and with a red ribbon on the front. She had long brown hair with bangs. She was a little pale, not as pale as me. Although she had he most adorable doe brown eyes. She looked rather lost, maybe she lost someone here in the crowd. I looked the shelf behind her and saw how it began to tilt dangerously to the little girl's side threatening to crush her. I ran toward her and suddenly everything is dark. I blink once more only to find myself in a park.

It was rather weird how in just a blink of an eye I find myself in a different place. I glanced at the fountain and saw that I was much older, well not a lot. Just 13. I have a white dress that is spaghetti strap white with an orange ribbon. Did I get into a fight? I wonder what happened to me.

Hmmm let's see mental check, name? Serenity. Age? 13? Birthday? June something. Day today? No clue. Blood type? No clue? Last memory? Saved that brown haired girl from getting crushed from a shelf. How, I have no idea. Anything else I need to know about me? Oh right, I'm a mutant that can turn into diamond and can read people's minds and actually manipulate them. Weird how I don't know what my blood type is, but I know my mutation.

I started walking away from the park to the sidewalk when I saw a pretty looking woman with red hair and nice clothes walking to the crosswalk, wait she looks familiar. I walked a little closer to her and that's when my telepathy reacted.

"_Just a little more, then I officially break my record, shit stop moving car"_ the voice of a guy said.

I saw the car fast approaching and the woman was about to step on the crosswalk so I did the only thing I could. I grabbed the helm of her jacket and turned into my diamond form and pulled her away with all my strength. At that moment the car just passed where she was. I saw the woman's face up close and that's when I realized a few things. I saved the brown haired girl's father. They know that I am a mutant, and that moment was when I found a family.

_**Almost 4 year time skip**_

I scowled as I trudge down the road. Today was definitely not a good day in school and I haven't even started classes. There was some complications with my entry forms so the office needs another day to fix it before I can actually begin. I'm glad that Haruhi didn't have any complications with her entry forms. I'm convinced that the secretary didn't believe me being Haruhi's sister. Haruhi has dark brown hair I have pale blonde hair. Haruhi has doe brown eyes, I have baby blue eyes. Not to mention that I am really pale. I look more like an American that happens to speak perfect Japanese.

I sent the day cleaning, some last minute grocery shopping, oh and I visited the music store playing with the violin display.

I thought it would be a good idea to get started on dinner, Haruhi called earlier saying that she was going to be late. Even so, Ranka called saying that he would be out late working so it looks like it is only Haruhi and me eating. I wonder why? I hope it is because she made some friends. I am kind of nervous for class tomorrow considering that I am going to be in a classroom with new faces.

Then again in the other high school, I didn't have any friends. Haruhi has been one of the very few friends for the past five years easing the loneliness that ached me. I haven't been able to relate to other people my age. I think it's because of my fear that stops me from connecting with others. Some of my classmates in the Ouran high school called me the lone wolf, the ice queen. But I couldn't help it, it is my fear that stops me from trusting others.

It used to be Haruhi who was my only friend. However over time, I could say that I have 5 friends and an acquaintance. Two are in America, although one of them would visit me whenever he could. For someone who is rather rich, he is a pretty sweet guy. He is just a little older then me already finishing high school. My other American friend would write to me none stop. She is just around my age. My Southern belle friend is definitely my long lost twin. The other three are in Japan along with my acquaintance. Haruhi being one, then there is my other two friends I made. They are still in middle school, and they are cousins. I know that they have older brothers around my age who attend Ouran Academy although I don't know if I would be in their class. Then there is my acquaintance. All I know is that he attends Ouran, he is part of a prestige family, he is the reason I can now attend Ouran, and oh yes I saved his life.

I heard the door ring, as I had watched the water in the pot boil. I flitted to the door to see Haruhi, but wow I wonder who she met. When we were in the Academy I was rather crossed that Haruhi cut her hair with the kitchen scissors. I promised myself to cut her hair the second she gets home. Now Haruhi has a lovely boyish like haircut and she was wearing the poofy girl's uniform which looked oddly good on her. If I wore it, I would look terrible, I am far too pale to wear that shade of yellow.

"Bye Haru-chan! See you tomorrow!" I heard a child's voice outside. I glanced at the sidewalk to see a limo pulling away with an adorable little boy holding a pink bunny frantically waving the window.

"Bye Honey-sempai, Bye Mori-senpai, thanks for the ride." Haruhi calls out. Not noticing my deer caught in tail light expression.

I saw a good looking guy with dark onyx eyes and black hair looking outside the window and waving although not as energetically as the blonde boy. Wait a minute I recognize them. I instinctively took a step back letting myself hide farther inside the house. Haruhi thankfully didn't notice as she stepped inside closing the door behind her. Before I could open my mouth Haruhi slumped against the door really exhausted.

"Hey Serenity give me a moment to change. I'll explain everything that goes on in my head." Haruhi smiles at me as she pulls off the shoes and makes her way to her room.

"No problem Haruhi, I'll set up for dinner." I told her.

The nice thing about Haruhi is that she doesn't mind that I am telepathic. Although half of the time she has a tendency to shout her thoughts when she gets rather angry. Kind of like now.

_There were six guys in total. One of them was this blonde hair guy with violet eyes, who was sitting in a chair. Another one was a black hair guy with black eyes hidden behind glasses and was holding a black notebook in his hand. There were also two more boys with the same auburn color hair and golden brown eyes, making them twins. The last two was an odd yet familiar pair. The shorter of the two, has blond hair with brown eyes and was holding a pink bunny. The other one, who is the tallest of the group and pair, has black hair and onyx black eyes. The odd group was bright and surprisingly sparkly. _

I blink after going into Haruhi's thoughts. I know three of those boys.

There was another thought that rose in Haruhi's head.

_ She had already bumped into the vase and it fell right down to the floor shattering into millions of pieces. _

_**"Awww, that vase was for the school's next auction."**__ One of the red head's voices said._

_**"The bidding was going at 8 million yen."**__ The other twin states._

I was rather surprised hearing this. I told Haruhi have a good day, make an impression. This wasn't what I had in mind.

Another thought rose from Haruhi's head. There was no visual thought, only I heard he echo of the voice of one of the boys.

_**"You know the saying, 'When in Rome do what the Romans do'. So from now on you will pay with your body. As of today you will be the Host Club's dog**__."_

"They have a host club?" I muttered to myself in surprise. I realized I accidentally turned into diamond and accidentally crushed a knife in my hands.

I was getting flashes of Haruhi in the Host Club. The makeover courtesy of the Host King, Haruhi becoming a host member, the red haired bitch picking on Haruhi and the raised quota on Haruhi, The last memory had me completely stunned and probably scared Haruhi as she walked in the living room. The mug in my hand was completely crushed in my diamond hands.

I raised an eyebrow at Haruhi as she sheepishly smiles realizing she was shouting her thoughts again. She raised her hands and the shards of the mug began to float away from my hands and straight to the trash bin.

"So" I began appearing calmly "host club."

* * *

Anyone wants to make any guess who are her American friends. They are the characters in the X-Men Movies.


	2. The Job of a High School Host and Sister

I know this is an re upload but I wasn't happy with how I ended it. Now I made my changes. Please let me know what you think. I see more people favoring and little reviews like my other fic "The Flame and the Flower"

Because of how late it is I am going to only answer one question

To answer fashiongirl23 question, yes Haruhi is a mutant, but she is a special circumstance. This chapter I rewrote explains it.

I don't own X-Men or Ouran High School Host Club. I also don't own the song "This Is Me" By Demi Lovato. I only own Serenity Fujioka and Azucena DeRosa

**Chapter 2: The Job of a High School Host! The Job of a Big Sister!**

A couple of weeks have passed by since I have begun my first day of the second day of school. Let me tell you, I am already excited to graduate. Unlike my old high school, the students here are loud, really loud. Whether they are talking out loud or in their minds, they are loud.

It doesn't help that my telepathy reacts sensitively to my health. But I'll get to that in a minute.

Lunch has finished long time ago and right now I'm in listening to the teacher lecture about the Japanese history. I began to doodle on my notebook feeling rather exhausted mentally. *Cue stomach growling* and physically. Note to self: ask my favorite ninja friends if they can help me for Japanese history. Man, in history class it's like I suddenly have ADHD because I can't focus in this class, that and the fact that this lady is a total bore does not help.

Where was I? Oh yes, well there is this bitch, I mean "Ayanokoji" unfortunately is in my class, 3-A and unfortunately for me, because my last name was Fujioka, she thought she could spend her free time thinking up ways to torture me now that she is banned from visiting the Host club. She still hasn't gotten over the fact that Tamaki banned her from attending the Host Club. There are a majority of incidents that one would pass off as coincident, like tripping, being shoved to the wall, being knocked over to things, those sort of things. However, unfortunately for me, Ayanokoji was out to get me since Haruhi is protected by the Host Club and Host Club fan club.

For starters, on the first day of class for me, I went to the lunchroom to find Haruhi only to be shoved to the ground having my lunch spill all over the ground. I ended up leaving the lunchroom with no lunch and a slap in the face since I "almost ruined" Ayanokoji's shoes and I needed to be put into place. I haven't been back to the lunchroom since then. I spend my lunches since then hiding in a random place of the library with my bag in hand. After hearing what happened to Haruhi's bag, I didn't want to leave mine unattended.

Today Haruhi forgot her lunch at home so I gave her mine telling her that she forgot her lunch. I let Haruhi assume I brought her lunch with me. I will have to apologize later. I had spent my lunch hiding in the Music Room that the Host Club uses. I got some of my homework done, but mostly spent it writing to my not-twin. I've been writing to her none stop since I found out that she was kidnapped by the lunatic Magneto.

When I didn't hear anything from her for months and I spent those months trying to find where she is. I really don't know how I did it but one moment, I am panicking for the whereabouts of my not twin, next moment my telepathy found the mind of my dear Marie.

It didn't help that I heard her mind fading away. I still don't know what I did exactly. I caught a glimpse of a man (Logan/Wolverine)'s mind and I saw him desperately holding Marie hoping that her mutation would absorb his healing factor. I felt Marie's mind fading fast, and it is rather difficult to explain. It's like I gave Marie's mutation a jolt which activated her deadly skin, which in turn absorbed Logan's healing factor.

Thankfully, Marie is now alive and okay. Unfortunately for me, after I gave Marie that jolt I ended up blacking out. Dad found me on the floor unconscious and covered in blood. Well more my face and a bit of my shirt. My nose was bleeding heavily and I woke up with a terrible headache.

Marie or Rouge as she likes to be called now insisted that we begin emailing each other.

_**(A.N. Just to clarify, the incident with Rouge has already happened 4 months and a half months ago.)**_

I used the extra money I had to send her an express letter. Well more express package since I ended up using my school notebook for a letter. Oh well, I only wrote something on the first couple of pages. If only I could remember what I wrote.

I smiled remembering what Rouge wrote. I was glad that Rouge managed to find some more information of why my telepathy would react badly to my health.

_Hey Sugah!_

_ How's life been going for you? I'm feeling better since the attack and yes, Bobby has been kind to me. Alright, I admit Bobby Drake has asked me to be his girlfriend a while ago. No, you don't have to come here to rip him to shreds. But I want you to meet him. We haven't had the chance to video chat for a while._

(Rouge knows I have another pen pal but I never went into details about him she knows that he is rather rich, Haruhi doesn't like him because he is rich. He comes to Japan to visit me once every two months if he is not busy or if his asshole father gives him permission. Thank goodness his father doesn't know I'm a mutant. I can imagine that conversation not ending well. Speaking of fathers, I have picked up my Ranka-papa thoughts of wondering if my "rich penpal" (Haruhi's words not mine) is my secret boyfriend.)

_So I was hoping if you can give me a time when you would like to chat. I know that you like going to the coffee shop near your home so maybe we can hopefully chat. I want to introduce you to Bobby my dear not-twin. Maybe sometime around 6:30pm ish for you? I will be online at that time. Hopefully I can get Bobby on._

_As for that Ayanokoji, I would recommend punching her in the face, pity that she is rich._ _You could wait and pray she would leave you alone, or find a way to get her in trouble. But a good idea would be to have a leap of faith and make some friends your age to help. :P But seriously, let your sis know, maybe her pretty boy club can help you out._

_I passed along your e-mail to Dr. Grey and Professor X. They said that they would be e-mailing you soon with their findings. Let me know what they say. I didn't like their expressions last night when I asked them. _

_Yesterday Professor Monroe told us that our class would be corresponding to a high school in Japan just to make ourselves more diverse or something like that. On the upside, you can guess what the Academy we are writing to is called XD If you guessed Ouran Academy, you are correct. We are apparently supposed to pick out of a hat and begin sending letters to them, and do so back and forth. By the end of the semester, we are supposed to make a report on them. I was planning on doing it on you, but Professor Monroe wants me to switch with somebody in case I ended up picking your name. She wants everyone to have an equal chance of getting to know someone halfway across the world._

_ I hope your defense lessons with Satoshi and Yasuchika are going well. I think Yasuchika seems like the kind of person that wants to prove himself to the family and the fact that you never get tired while you are diamond must be a good thing for him. He must be teaching you some amazing moves that you have to show me one day. But still, try talking to him about his older brother. I think the guy needs closure._

_ Can't wait to talk to you soon!_

_ Rouge aka Marie_

_P.S. Kitty and Jubliee say Konichiwa. I haven't had the heart to tell them that you speak can English :P Azucena on the other hand shyly says hello. I gave her your email and address, seriously between you and Azucena I feel like the mother in the group. _

_P.P.S. I scanned a photocopy of what you wrote in your notebook. It's in attachments. :P Hehe_

_P.P.P.S. How do you feel about adopting another pen pal? If I get your name, I plan to switch with our most new student here. I lost the status of being the new kid *fake sob*_

_P.P.P.P.S. So you do have a crush on Takashi Morinozuka? If you are wondering why I am asking this, I found your diary entry in the beginning of my letter. Hehe_

I blushed remembering what I wrote in that entry. It's not my fault while I was at Satoshi's place I saw a certain Morninozuka walk out of the shower with nothing but a towel. Thank goodness he didn't see me, and that I didn't stay for dinner. That would have been awkward. Satoshi is still making fun of me, and that incident happened six months ago. The other day in the dojo, I still think I could have beaten Yasuchika in diamond form if Satoshi didn't distract me saying "Taka bro, why are you in a towel."

"Miss. Fujioka, the answer" an impatient teacher demanded of me interrupting my inner thoughts. I don't know which I hate more, history or the teacher. I did the only thing I could to save myself from detention and looking like an idiot.

_"Unless she answers the samurai, she would be spending detention tonight"_ my history teacher thought.

"The samurai" I answer with a grin. _Nothing is stopping me to meet and greet my not-twin's boyfriend._

She scowled at me and continued boring me to death. _Darn you stupid bell. Ring! Ring you idiot!_

Well, class tortured on, I mean continued on so I allowed my mind to wander to my dear sister. Seeing that they were doing some math worksheets, I gave a mental nudge to Haruhi's mind; she playfully pokes back at me. Thankfully Haruhi doesn't really mind too much when I force myself to focus her mind. She knows that as a telepath it is bothersome to be around so many minds at once.

The guys' minds in my class are just terrible. I admit I know I am rather well developed but for the love of the Angel could they please focus on something else. Yes, I am guilty of reading Mortal Instruments. Jace is awesome. Note to self; try to avoid shirts that show some cleavage, unless it is an emergency.

Now the girls in my class unfortunately are rather girlish constantly thinking of the host club members. The worst part is that two being my classmates Morinozuka Takashi and Haninozuka Mitskuni are members of the Host Club. Thanks to Haruhi I already am familiar of the Host Club. Morizuka-san being titled the "Wild Type" (hhmmmm) and Hanizuka-san being the "Lolita Type."

Although it is rather disturbing how "deep" in thought they go imagining about the Host Club. Many times I find myself hitting my head against my desk trying to give myself a concussion. Maybe Haruhi's new frying pan might work.

As for my Host classmates, I couldn't really blame Hanizuka-san for being curious about me. His mind went on overdrive when he heard my last name being the same as Haruhi. He was already imagining me as a well-developed Haruhi. It is rather more annoying then amusing that everyone automatically assumes I am just like Haruhi. I try not to let it get to me, but still it hurts that everyone assumes I am just like Haruhi.

The moment Sensei introduced me as Fujioka Serenity, the class went crazy. Amazing how many people already know who Haruhi is and it is only the second day of school.

Today, I was wearing my favorite black jeans along with a baby blue/white plaid shirt with a jean jacket along with a dark brown school boy hat. My hair was tucked inside my hat and the rim of my hat was covering my eyes.

My stomach gave a loud growl and I sunk into my seat hoping that no one would look in my direction. Fate seems to hate me since everyone is looking in my direction even my classmate/ host club members.

Alright Serenity, think something not food related. *g_rowl_* _Oh shut up stomach!_ Let's see, note to self, e-mail Marie that I managed to let everyone in school still think I look like a well developed Haruhi. No one knows I am blonde and blue eyed. Hehe.

"_I wonder if Ren-chan would come to the Host Club?"_ A childish voice thought.

My first thought was 'shit,' the last thing I need is interaction with the Host club, at least right now. Then the bell rang my next thought was, _"thank you bell for ringing"._

The second the bell rang, I instantly was at the door before I could get caught up with anyone. I spent the days dodging my classmates; I really didn't want to connect to anyone. I've been told by six people that I have trust issues.

These individuals are sorted by them being:

two being family (although I feel at times that they don't really see the real reason why I have trouble trusting others),

two being my friends who are in middle school and are cousins (we may have been friends by accident, but at least they are more understanding by teaching me to defend myself in their dojo in case I ever run into trouble)

and of course my two penals (those two, I tell them everything. I never leave anything out and them the same. Since I somehow know English rather well, they have me watch lots of "American" movies to the point I would make a reference and Haruhi, or sometimes Satoshi or Yasuchika would look at me with a weird look. It is funny that sometimes I call my mutant penpals 'mom' and 'dad').

Of course Satoshi was poking fun at me the other day how I've been friends for them for a couple of years and yet I haven't ever been introduced to his older brother and cousin. Now that I think about it, I wonder how long it would be until Honey-san and Mori-san realize that I have known their little brothers for almost 4 years.

Well the reason I hardly have friends is because I really don't want anyone finding out I am a mutant. There are lots of organizations out there against individuals like me. I think it is ingrained paranoia which has something to do about my mysterious past.

I skillfully manage to avoid my classmates once again and met Haruhi in the library. She greeted me with a snack bag she got from the convenience store yesterday. She gave me the look knowing I gave her my lunch today. By the looks of it, she feels guilty that I went for a couple of hours in hunger.

After a while I was helping Haruhi with her math homework when I heard the bell ring.

"Shoot!" Haruhi said suddenly. I look up and saw Haruhi quickly packing up her things.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm late for the host club." She replied.

My eyes widen a bit in surprise that Haruhi forgot the time.

"I'll stay here and finish my homework. I'll meet up with you when you're done" I told Haruhi who nodded and dashed off.

I continued my homework when I felt a presence behind me and a tap on my shoulder.

"Excuse me, but I believe you dropped this" a male voice said.

I turned to see a boy, wearing a light cream color sweater over his uniform with sleek brown hair brushed all prim and proper with dark brown eyes. In his hand was...HARUHI'S WALLET! Shoot she must have dropped it.

I smiled charmingly. "Thank you, it must have fallen out of my bag when I got my homework out."

The boy shrugs "no harm done, sorry where my manners are, my name is Suzushima Toru. It's a pleasure to meet you Fujioka, Serenity." He held out a hand to me.

I held out my hand to shake his. "Pleasure to meet you; I guess scholarship students seem to be very rare here in Ouran." I told him with a grin.

Suzushima seems to be a rather nice guy. We ended up talking a bit before he had to excuse himself. It's rather sweet how he talks about his fiancée so passionately. I am such a sap. I blame Marie.

I made my way to the Host Club to let Haruhi know that I have her wallet. She has the food money for this week in her wallet and knowing Haruhi she would be freaking out once she realizes that her wallet is missing. She doesn't really know how to keep a straight face when I chat with her telepathically so face to face would be a good idea. I also need to talk to Kyoya Ootori about his proposal about Haruhi's debt.

_**The Host Club is Now Open**_

I was absolutely stunned to see the music room transformed into a tropical rainforest. I stealthily snuck inside like a ninja bypassing all of the host members their customers. That was when I spotted Haruhi's table.

"_Is that another student?" _I heard Karou Hitachlin think.

I dived under the counter of the bar the moment I heard that thought, I peered from the side to see one of the Hitachlin twins turn to where I was a moment ago.

"_Must have imagined it"_ I heard Karou dismiss it.

I peered from the sides of under the bar, I spotted Haruhi with a customer, at that moment I caught sight of Suoh-san turn deadly white. What just happened? My stomach let out a huge growl.

"Miss Fujioka, could you please prepare something for Tamaki, it seems that he is in slight shock of the news." I heard the voice of Kyoya Ootori.

Tamaki along with the red head boys seem to go on a babble how Haruhi is a boy and rather manly. Hanizuka-san looked rather confused and Haruhi looked stunned at Kyoya's statement.

I heard Kyoya let out a sigh "as feminine Haruhi looks, I was talking to Fujioka-Sempai."

"Sempai?" I heard an echo of the host members and guests repeating and I heard footsteps approach me.

"Serenity?" Haruhi questions. She knows how much I try to avoid crowded areas. She looked surprise that I willingly went inside the music room with a crowd.

I wince, whoops I'm caught.

"So Haruhi, you dropped your wallet in the library." I began thinking to myself _I should have telepathically called._

_**Host Club Is Now Closed**_

I sat at a table eating ramen with Tamaki who was at the other side of the table. He was also eating ramen I prepared for him. He was mumbling, "I can't take this anymore."

Apparently Tamaki can't be trusted holding hot water, so I ended up making Tamaki some instant ramen. Thankfully no one protested when I helped myself to some.

"Boss, why don't you stop eating commoner ramen and come over here to help us with the party plan?" Hikaru said.

"Does it really bother you that Miss Kasugazaki took a liking to Haruhi?" Kaoru asked.

Kasugazaki? That name sounds familiar. Didn't Suzushima say his fiancée was named Kasugazaki?

"He shouldn't be a surprise. She had the illness for a while now." Kyoya said while typing on his laptop.

"What illness?" Haruhi asked. I frowned concerned. _I hope it's nothing serious._ I told Haruhi. She looked at me nodding.

"She has the host hopping disease." Hikaru stated.

"A.k.a. the 'never the same boy twice' disease." Kaoru finish. _Never mind._ I thought rolling my eyes.

"You see, our guest would choose a favourite host and see them regularly, but Princess Kanako seems to change her favourite regularly on a daily bases." Kyoya explained.

Haninozuka-san appears between Haruhi and said, "You're right, because before you two she was with Tama-chan."

"He's upset because I took her from him?" Haruhi says. I snicker.

_Tamaki is jealous that a girl too away his girl. _I telepathically snickered in Haruhi's mind.

Tamaki ran to Haninozuka-san and Haruhi and screamed at them, "YOU'RE WRONG! I COULDN'T CARE LESS!"

My eyes flew shut as the sudden sharp pain attacked the right side of my head. I put my bowl down a little too roughly and unfortunately caught the attention of my classmates. I forced myself to take a couple of deep breaths trying to dull the pain.

I open my eyes, ignoring Morinozuka-san and Haninozuka-san's stares in favor of finishing my ramen. I went back to watching Haruhi and Tamaki's commotion.

"I'm running out of patient. Haruhi it's time that you and Serenity-sempai start dressing up like girls." Tamaki declared. _Wait, what? Since when was I involved?_

I ended up choking with the ramen in my mouth while Haruhi somehow came to my side with a cup of cold water. Oh bless her.

"What do you mean sempai, and since when is Serenity involved?" Haruhi demands. I nodded as well.

"I don't understand how you could be so popular when you yourself are a lady. No one knows of the truth, but only of those that are here at the host club and Serenity-sempai."Tamaki rants on. The twins suddenly appear at Tamaki's side.

"She somehow got out of gym class." Hikaru stated.

"The attendance number is all mix up too so no one can tell." Kaoru said. Lucky Haruhi, I'm stuck in my gym class.

Tamaki suddenly appears with a chest that said 'King's private property'. "Now listen," Tamaki said, diving into the chest, "Daddy wants you to go back the way you are." He took out a blown–up picture of Haruhi in her middle school uniform.

"Don't go blowing up our photos without asking!" Haruhi yelled, while I sighed in exasperation.

Suddenly Tamaki pushes the picture of Haruhi to the twins and points at me. "Serenity-sempai you're not encouraging Haruhi to dress more feminine. You can't make Haruhi a lady if you're not dressing like a lady. Starting with your hat!" Tamaki rants on.

"What about my hat?!" I answered back defensively crossing my arms at my chest.

However, Tamaki went back to the picture of Haruhi and was kneeling and crying in front of it. Everyone but Haruhi and I was surrounding the picture.

"Wow," Hikaru stated, "the more I look at this the more amaze I am. How did this become that?" He said referring to Haruhi's school pictute to Haruhi's self haircut. They turn to look at us.

"The day before school, a kid around my neighbourhood got gum in my hair. It was a pain to get gum off of long hair so I just cut it off." Haruhi said simply.

I added on my two cents "unfortunately I was at Ouran earlier, since there was a problem with my papers so I didn't have a chance properly cut her hair."

"I didn't care if I look like a dude." Haruhi ended.

"GIRLS SHOULDN'T REFERR THEM AS DUDE! MAMA! Haruhi is using those dirty boys word again." Tamaki cried onto his handkerchief as he sank to the floor.

"I'm sorry, but who is mama?" Kaoru asked.

"From club position, I assume that it's me." Kyoya claimed.

I turned to the side holding back my laughter. Haruhi only saw me shaking of silent laughter.

"I don't see why you're crying about." Haruhi then start lecturing to Tamaki about being a host instead of an errand boy.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I still don't get what do you mean about my hat?" I said. I really like my hat.

The Hitachlin twins were suddenly at my sides. "Well sempai, one can't look like a lady if you keep hiding most of your face" Hikaru said.

Karou continued "after all, you can't keep hiding those pretty brown eyes from us."

I am pretty sure they would have continued but Haruhi and I began to laugh, more Haruhi than me. I laughed to cover the hurt by that statement. I hate being reminded I don't really know my background.

"What's so funny?" Haninozuka asked. Everyone pretty much shrugged. I caught a glimpse of Kyoya's smirk, looks like he knows. Pity he has 12 years of missing information about me.

"Hate to change the subject, but do you have formal dancing experience. You will need it at the party." Hikaru said to Haruhi who instantly sobered up.

"N-no, but the party had nothing to do with my debt." Haruhi stuttered while I shook my head_. "Haruhi, you should know that they won't let you off the hook that easy."_ I telepathically told her.

Tamaki shot up with a glint in his eyes.

"Definitely not," Tamaki said with a smile, "a refined gentleman like us must know how to dance."

His face suddenly became serious, "If you want to live the life of a host you have to show us how far you will go. I order you to master the waltz in one week and you will demonstrate it to us at the party."

Pointing at Haruhi he continues, "Or I tell the entire school that you are a girl, dropping you back down to errand boy!"

Shame I can't be much help. I'm a little taller than Haruhi and the fact I don't really know how to dance doesn't help.

"Serenity-sempai, I hope you have thought about my proposal" Kyoya turned to me interrupting me of my thoughts.

I nodded ignoring everyone's stares, especially Haruhi's "I will be happy to accept the position as your PA, Kyoya." As an older sister, I have to help out Haruhi in any it means, even it means paying back an expensive vase.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

Tamaki was sulking at the window ledge because he couldn't practice with Haruhi. Instead she had Kanako as her dance partner. I sat at the table with Kyoya helping out with the plans for the party. I looked up to see Haruhi blushing and Honey and Mori spinning around in the back ground. I couldn't help but smile at that scene. I started clearing the table and prepared a pot of tea for Miss Kasugazaki since Kyoya asked me to since she is still a guest and they should be treated well.

"Thank you so much." Haruhi said to Kasugazaki. "I really appreciate it."

I noticed that Kasugazaki's look at the cup of tea I gave her. She looked at it fondly "This is a new tea set isn't it? It's Ginori."

"Ginori?" Haruhi question while I nodded in confirmation.

"You have a keen eye mademoiselle. In fact we just got them yesterday." Kyoya said, appearing out-of-nowhere.

"I see," Kasugazaki said, "what a pretty color…"

I couldn't help but notice Kasugazaki gave the teacup a fond stare, kind of like how I look at that one letter of my pen pal when he wrote how glad he is to have me as a friend. It really brought my spirits up since I would have never thought that he really valued our friendship so much. I hate that my pen pal's dad barely looks at him. This is why I always give my friend a hug every time I see them. That reminds me, I need to get started on his birthday present.

I noticed that Tamaki caught on what I caught on. Tamaki looks at me and I nodded in his direction with a frown.

"You must of really like table ware, huh." Haruhi said to Kasugazaki interrupting my thoughts.

She flinches and slams the cup down to the table. "N-not really, I mean of course not. Whatever gave you that idea?" She rambles. I couldn't help but notice how her mind flashback to her as a kid looking at tea sets along with a boy that looks like a younger Suzushima.

I frown at her while Haruhi sweat drop. _What's wrong with her? She knows a lot about it and it's obvious that she like it, so why is she lying?_ I heard Haruhi think and looking at me asking if I noticed it too. I nodded in confirmation

"Hello?" We both turn to look see Suzushima, he was holding a yellow box which I guess, contain the tea sets, "I brought the new tea sets you order."

"Oh thank you very much," Kyoya said while walking up to him, "Every item you had chosen for us had been extremely popular with the ladies. I'm impressed."

"Well that's good to hear." The boy replied.

"You sell tea sets?" Haruhi asks walking up to him.

"No, I'm a regular student. Can't you tell by the uniform?"

I smiled at Suzushima "thanks for the tea sets." I would have continued but Kasugazaki then laughs.

"Haruhi you're so funny." She said turning to face us, "I can't blame you for not knowing. After all he looks nothing like an heir to a first class company." She then smile and I frown at her. She looks miserable, but she doesn't show it. But I don't have to be a telepath to know what she feels.

"First class company?" Haruhi thought out loud.

I saw Suzushima's expression which I must say was rather heartbreaking to see. Sadness and disbelief flickering in his eyes.

"His Family's business, The Suzushima trading company, deals primarily with the importing of table wear. They currently have the top market share in country." Kyoya explains.

Suzushima was looking at Kasugazaki with a kicked puppy expression and I saw the sadness written on her face. _Why is Kasugazaki pretending not to know Suzushima?_

"He has a great eye for china, don't you Suzushima?" Kyoya said bringing him back to reality.

"You think? I still have much to learn, but thank you." He said, sincere.

"Aren't you leaving this month to England?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes I am," he replied, "I got to go now." He gave me a brief nod and left after that. Kasugazaki was still looking down at the cup.

"So did you enjoy the host club?" Tamaki asked as he walks up to her. Haruhi and I start heading toward them.

"I got a feeling that you and that guy are close." Haruhi says. Kasugazaki suddenly shakes uncontrollably in denial.

"Don't be ridiculous. We hardly know each other. What make you think that Haruhi? Now will you please excuse me?" She walks away with a fake smile and rush out of the room.

"Haru-chan, Ren-chan!" Haninozuka said jumping onto my back, making me stumble, but I manage steady myself last minute. "Guess what? They do know each other."

"Suzushima is Kasugazaki 's fiancé!" I finished.

"How did you know that?" Haruhi looks at me confused.

"Suzushima was the one who found your wallet on the ground. I talked to him a bit" I told her. The rest of the host club as surprised by this considering that I only properly conversed with two students. Kyoya was the first considering that he made the proposal to be his personal assistant and the percentage of the total amount of money I help save in the host club would go to the broken vase.

"Kyoya, how long did you know about this?" Tamaki asked.

"About the two of them being engage?" Kyoya said opening his notebook, "Well I always conduct general searches on all of our customers. They were childhood friends and their parents arranged their marriage. I didn't think the information would benefit us so I disregarded it."

I raised an eyebrow at Kyoya's statement, although no one really saw that. Haninozuka got off of my back and I gave him a quick pat in the head before going to Haruhi's side.

"I see." Tamaki said a bit dumbfounded.

Kyoya look at Suzushima status, "Toru Suzushima. Outstanding grades, fair social status. He's ordinary looking, but he's reliable, if I had to fault him for anything."

The twin appears to his side. "He doesn't have much presence." Hikaru stated.

"And he's faint hearted." Kaoru added.

"So in other word he's boring." Kyoya said, closing his notebook. Haruhi and I sweat drop. _They are so merciless to other guys._ Haruhi thinks as I shake my head in exasperation of the host club.

"Suzushima is a good boy, right?" Haninozuka asked.

"Yeah." Takashi responded sending shiver up my spine. _Don't look at him, don't look at him, don't think about him._ I internally chant.

"Alright everyone," Tamaki said, "we'll have to work on our strategy."

"Which one?" Everyone asked. I ignored the conversation and began to tidy up.

"Men, it's our responsibility as member of the elite Ouran Host Club to make every girl happy." Tamaki stated dramatically. Looks like I am not part of the plan. He did say men.

A little while later I went back to the music room since I forgot my bag inside. I saw that the twins and Kyoya were there.

"Serenity, just the person we were talking about." Kyoya says looking at me. I couldn't help but fiddle with my hat nervously.

"You will need to attend the party although you don't really have to dance" Kyoya began. "The twins would like to get a good idea of what they are working with. Have a good night." Then Kyoya left the room with me at the twins' mercy.

Karou appeared to my left "so let's start with that hat-"

Hikaru appeared to my right "-has to go" and before I knew it, my hair came tumbling down. Amazing how my hair that reaches to my back was able to fit inside my hat.

The twins were amazed at how I looked that I took the chance to escape their grasp.

"Look, I have to go now, I'm late for something, but I promise you guys can get my measurements and all that stuff tomorrow with no complaints." I grabbed my bag and made my way out the door.

"Sempai, we need you to do two things" the twins said in unison.

"One, keep wearing your hat like you are already been doing-" Hikaru began.

"-two, why so different?" Karou ends off.

I made my way downstairs yelling "I'm adopted!" I couldn't be late to chat with Marie.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

**One Week Later…**

"It's so nice to meet you little lambs," Tamaki welcomes, "the Ouran Host Club would like to bid you," the spotlight flicker onto Tamaki, " a welcome." Light start to light up and whole room and music started to play. All the girls clapped. I clapped along seeing as I was in the crowd watching the host club.

I couldn't help but hear Haninozuka ask Kyoya who I was. Is it bad that I feel so happy when Morinozuka turns in interest? Yikes I hope no one else finds out. I think Haruhi is on to me. I skimmed through his mind and apparently the only reason that I caught his attention was because I had my backed turned to the staircase. Thankfully no one in the Host Club with the exception with the twins, Kyoya and Haruhi caught a glimpse of my face. Only my back

It is amazing how different I look compared to this morning. The twins did an amazing job, giving me a haircut adding side bangs that swept to my right eye as well as some layers. My hair was pinned back cascading to my back in curls. I was wearing a smoky effect of makeup with baby blue eye shadow giving me more attention around my blue eyes. The twins gave me this ice blue rhinestone choker necklace to wear and rhinestone ice blue earrings as well.

Now my dress, it's a sheath style in floor length has been revealed by an ice blue ombre chiffon that falls straight down from top sequined halter straps to floor length hem with a long slit at under part. Back crisscross straps complete the rest view. I was wearing these silver heels as well.

_(__**A.N From the website I got it from. Serenity's party clothes are all on my profile.)**_

I can't help but worry that the twins mind were both thinking how I am their dress up doll.

"As always ladies the host club is here for your entertainment," Kyoya explained with a smile, "so we invite you to dance till your heart's content. Based on her dancing skills one lucky young lady will be chosen as tonight's queen and receive a kiss on the cheek from our king"

"Good luck to you my darling." Tamaki said and all the girls start swooning over him. I could see some of them fainting. I just stepped to the back and prayed no one talks to me. I frown when I saw Haruhi slouching from the distance.

Kyoya gave me explicit orders to stay close to the entry and to give them the signal when Kasugazaki arrives. It helps that Kasugazaki like the other guests don't know who I really am.

This seems like the perfect time to see what is going on with the host club. I poke at Haruhi's mind.

"**Haruhi, show some enthusiasms.**" The twins said, appearing behind her.

"Well, excuse me you guys. I'm not used to this kind of gathering." Haruhi said. "I've only gone to the festival in my neighbourhood park with Serenity."

"I don't think you could call that a party." Kyoya said. "Anyway, since you're already here you might as well get something to eat. We've got quite a spread." Kyoya suggested.

Haruhi suddenly began dreaming of the possibilities of what could be at the spread. _I'll check if there is any fancy tuna for you Haruhi._ I told her.

Suddenly Haruhi opened her mouth asking "is there any fancy tuna?" She was more aiming the question to me; thankfully the hosts thought the question was directed to them.

Out-of-nowhere, Kyoya's pen snapped, everyone seems to froze, and then Tamaki impressively flip off the balcony and landed in front of us.

"Get some fancy tuna here right now!" Tamaki order Kyoya as Kyoya pull out a phone and start dialling. The twins were rubbing their cheeks against Haruhi's and keep saying, "You poor little dear. Awe~!"

I mentally face palm and leave Haruhi's mind. Gotta keep check for Miss. Kasugazaki

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

**An Hour-ish and something minutes later give or take (not that I was counting)…**

Everyone was and enjoying themselves, except me. I have a small headache and I am worried that I might fall into another fit.

A couple of days ago Professor X and Dr. Grey emailed me some theories they have of my health reacting to my mutation. I only skimmed through the files that Dr. Grey and Professor X sent me, but they noticed that my fits appear in six stages. First headache, then the headache becomes a sharp pain, then my nose begins to bleed then I feel faint, then I collapse and before I know it I am completely out of it for days. He told me that he would be in contact soon with other doctors to further check on my health.

I kept inhaling and exhaling deeply at the corner of the ballroom keeping check on the door. Kyoya told me that the minute I see Miss. Kasugazaki enter the ballroom, I should move to the dance floor in sight of the hosts. I hope she gets their soon. The sooner she is here, the sooner I leave. I am starving and the only things that were at the spread were rather fancy foods I've never seen, let alone eaten and deserts for Haninozuka alone. I hope our target gets home soon. I want to go home and go to my laptop and watch something Disney related and get something to eat.

Speak of the devil, I spotted Miss. Kasugazaki. Looks like I should make my way to the dance floor.

I went to the dance floor and caught Kyoya's attention. _"Looks like Miss. Kasugazaki has entered the room_." He thought. I gave him a nod.

I saw Kyoya excuse himself and made his way to me. "This way Serenity-sempai, I would take it that you want a moment away from the crowd." Kyoya told me.

"Thanks Kyoya, actually I think I am going to step outside for some fresh air" I gave a smile to Kyoya and turned around to the outdoors.

"Yes, claustrophobia is a terrible thing" Kyoya drawls. _One of the few things I was actually able to find about her. This girl is a ghost._

I took a deep breath and tried to remind myself that Kyoya was going to look everything he could on me. I reminded myself that there is nothing Kyoya could find on me that says I am a mutant. The only ones who knew are the four people in Japan, my penpals as well as the teachers and certain students at Xavier's School for the Gifted Youngsters.

I gave Kyoya a nod and turned around and headed outside. However once I reached outside I couldn't help but get the feeling that someone was watching me. I really couldn't wait to get home and change into my pyjamas wanted to go home and eat something that didn't have shellfish. It is a pity that lots of this fancy spread has shellfish.

The worst part of having no memories of your past is that you have no memories of your health.

I just stared at the cherry blossoms at near bloom. I feel my headache slowly edge off, and suddenly it feels easier to breath.

I allowed my mind to wander to my past. Well of what I remember. My adoption process took me a while considering that my foreign looks had everyone thinking that I must have been from a family touring Japan.

They eventually declared me abandoned and the trauma must have affected my memory.

I looked at the building when I realized that Kasugazaki was racing outside and Suzushima was racing right behind her. I couldn't help but hear Kasugazaki's thoughts. _I shouldn't have let my hopes up. I love him with all my heart but one day he is going to find a pretty mutant who understands him._

Suzushima is a mutant; hmmm I better keep an eye out for him later.

Right now I placed my pointer and middle finger at the base of my head and focused my telepathic powers to Kasugazaki's mind.

_Your wrong_, I telepathically told her as I watched her somewhat stumble in her run.

"_But he was with another._." she thought but then cut herself. _"I'm going crazy."_

_No you're not crazy_, I answered. I watched as I saw Kasugazaki making a dash for it outside and Suzushima losing her. Oh no, not on my watch.

I walk behind the cherry blossoms and focus my mind to Suzushima I scanned though it and I see that he was going to double back. "_Not that way_" I telepathically whispered to his mind. Poor guy was so confused. He spun around facing the doors outside. _This way _I urged him.

Sempai? He whispered and I saw him thinking of me with my jacket and hat earlier this week.

_Go get her_. I telepathically whispered before leaving his mind. My mind felt numb but I forced myself to continue and whispered one last message to Kasugazaki.

_He loves you. _I telepathically whisper._ He is chasing after you and he won't let you go._ I told the distraught girl before leaving her mind.

It was rather touching to see how Suzushima caught up to her and when the spotlights hit and sweetly asks his fiancée for a dance with a blush on their face while the cherry blossom petals dance around them.

Unfortunately my head began to throb even more and that is when I knew that I needed to leave.

I took one last glance at the couple before walking by the trees and back into the ballroom. I felt something trickle from my nose. I wiped it with my finger only to see that it was blood, next destination washroom fast.

I turned on the fosset for cold water at full force. I put my hands under the water with my head hovering over the sink only to see red drops falling inside the sink being quickly washed away by the water. I look in the mirror to see a reflection of myself with blood dripping from my nose.

I took some tissue paper to wipe the blood from my face with one hand while with the other hand I rubbed my neck breathing deeply. Inhaling and exhaling slowly. My nose stopped bleeding as my headache slowly began to fade. I wiped the blood from my face and fixed myself.

"Deep breaths Serenity," I told myself. Everyone's mind was chattering so I zoned myself to Haruhi's mind.

_"But it was such an amazing night tonight."_ Haruhi thought.

I smiled. "_I'm glad to hear that Haruhi."_

"_Serenity, how are you feeling?"_

I smiled at Haruhi's concern. "_Nothing too bad Haruhi. I'm fine. But I'm glad you had an amazing night."_

"_What about you Serenity? Kyoya told me that you were outside the moment Kasugazaki arrived."_

"_Don't worry about me Haruhi, I will try to keep myself occupied until it is time for us to go."_

I saw Haruhi skim through her memories for a moment before resting to her passing by a music room with a grand piano. Apparently Kyoya explained that that room is designed for orchestra to play if there was not enough room.

"_Can you stay there sis?"Haruhi asks me._

"_Haruhi, you had me convinced the moment you showed the piano." _I responded rather gleefully.

"_I will see that Kyoya gets you a ride earlier."_ Haruhi told me. "_Maybe in an hour ish. After the hour head outside."_

"_No problem sis"_ I tell her before signing off.

I carefully looked through Haruhi's memories and memorized the path.

"_This is Serenity signing off._"

I sneakily stepped out of the washroom and found the music room.

The doctors tell me that I need to follow my instincts at what I seem comfortable doing. For instance how many little kids actually know English, Japanese and Russian with a little bit of Spanish? Not many do. Or the fact that piano and violin playing comes naturally to me whenever I visit the music store although I prefer the violin more.

Well for once I am going to play with the piano and nothing is going to stop me from enjoying myself. Maybe sing a bit too.

An hour later.

I looked at the clock only to see that my hour is almost up.

I told myself, one last song. This was one of my favorite songs Rouge had me listen to. I could especially relate to it because it says everything about me. There was the piano version and the other version where the song is sung like a duet. I gave a little stretch not noticing that I accidentally knocked down the remote, where one button labeled on under the heading one way mic was pressed.

Third POV

There was a static sound coming from the ballroom speakers having everyone stop in confusion. Before Kyoya or anyone could comment the sound of the melodic playing of the piano began playing. Only one female recognised the beginning but feigned confusion to the other guests. After all it was the song her sister played often.

Then she secretly smiled as her sister began to sing in her soft sweet voice capturing everyone's attention.

_I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say_

She sounded so sad as she sung this, like she was a bird trapped in a cage.

_But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
To let you know  
To let you know_

She began to pick up more power in her voice as if she was ready to shout it out to the world.

_This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me_

She sung it proudly, with a smile declaring that this is who she is.

_Yeah, yeah, ohhh._

_Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star_

She sung it as if she was asking the crowd if they really know what it feels like.

_Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way_

She sang with the emphasis that even though it is far, she will believe in herself.

_This is real, This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me_

You could hear the female proudly sing, the chorus. Especially with the line 'this is me.' Many of the students could hear her singing as if she was saying 'this is me.'

_You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you, I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you, I gotta find you_

She sung her heart out as if she was calling out for that someone that she has to find, her missing piece.

_This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me_

She sung it powerfully but slowly began to soften her tone

_Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me_

Her voice went softer

_This is me_

_Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me_

The female sung it ever so softly as she hit the last note, thus ending her song. Many students found it strange how the mysterious singer chose to sing such an American song.

Suddenly Kyoya broke the stillness sending in Mori and Honey to the music room. Then the orchestra went back playing.

Serenity's POV

I stepped out of my seat only for my foot to meet a control. I looked at the control panel and noticed that the one way mic was on. Whoops better turn it off before someone notices.

I left the music room only to go back when I heard Haruhi mentally shout "Serenity's going to be surprised when Honey-Sempai and Mori-Senpai bump into her."

I opened the window in the music room and did the unthinkable stupidity. I climbed over the ledge and after a bit of sliding on the ledge I focused my body to become to be diamond. The best part of being diamond is that my telepathy is stopped, and I grow six inches.

I leaped from the window ledge towards the cherry blossom tree shaking more petals from it. Like a gymnast I swung from the branch to the ground. I walked behind the cherry blossoms allowing myself to release my body from its diamond form as I made my way to the front entrance smiling like my birthday came early. I took a glance at Honey-san mind.

"Where do you think she went Takashi?" I heard Honey say while he looked at Takashi Morinozuka softly touch the piano.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

Ranka POV

I got home late at night only to check on my daughters. I heard from Haruhi that the party was too much for Serenity. That had me absolutely worried after hearing Haruhi's tone.

Haruhi's look to her big sister reminds me of Haruhi's expression when my wife was dying.

Haruhi inherited quite a bit from Kotoko and she shows a lot of her every day, whether it may be her looks or personality. However there is one feature that Haruhi inherited from her mother that she rarely shows anymore. Her telekinetic ability. The very same gift Kotoko had.

But, ever since Kotoko died, it was as if Haruhi's ability died. But ever since Serenity came to the family, she was able to get Haruhi to open up. I don't want Haruhi to shut down that one part of herself again.

I was grateful that I passed the English class in high school to be able to read the email that Serenity sent to a telepath professor.

I logged into Serenity's laptop and looked to my email account and looked into my most recent email.

"Telepaths have their limitations and must learn early on how to filter their minds otherwise they would suffer psionic exhaustion. One of the signs would be slight nose bleeds. Major blood loss is rarely heard upon when exhausted. Furthermore, by the way you described it, it sounds as it her telepathy was harming her."

I began to type my response to this telepath. More specifically the date for the physical exam Ouran is going to conduct. I am not going to lose another family member. She is going to live; even if it means that I have to let her go earlier then I wanted to.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

_**Half way across weeks later**_

Rouge POV

I looked at the name on the slip of my new pen pal. Serenity Fujioka was written in an elegant script of Dr. Grey. Dr. Grey asked me to find someone to switch with.

Kitty appeared to my side. "Who didja get?" I asked her

Kitty frowns as she reads the name "Mits-ku-ni Ha-ni-no-zu-ka"

I tried to remember what Serenity wrote to me "oh yes, he's in Serenity's class, and he goes by Honey. Don't worry, he's nice." I added seeing Kitty's panicked look. "He likes sweets and stuffed animals so there are some ideas for starter conversation."

Kitty slumps in her chair in relief. "Thank goodness, I was worried I got someone who would be difficult to talk to, like our new student."

I rolled my eyes, "be nice Kitty, must be difficult for him being so far away." I frown.

"I know the feeling" another voice interrupted. I look up to see Azucena DeRosa aka Lily a Hispanic mutant with the ability to create and control electricity. She has raven black hair up to her lower back and vivid green eyes. Here in the mansion, she only goes by the name Electra just as how I only go by Rogue. She sat next to Kitty leaving space in between. Sometimes she would send off electric shocks by accident.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Where is who?" My boyfriend asks. Him, Pyro and Jubliee arrive.

"The new student" I answered. As Bobby sat to my right, Jubliee next to Kitty and to Electra's annoyance Pyro sat close next to her.

"There he is, let's invite him over," Bobby points out. "We need more guys in the group." He told the group.

"Hey Peter! Over here!" I called out to him. Poor guy, he seems rather shy for someone 6'6.

He looks rather relieved not having to stand out looking for a seat. He gratefully took a seat next to mine.

We all began chatting and I was asking if anyone knew who has picked the name of Takashi Morinozuka.

"I did" Peter says to my delight.

"Really!" I perk up. Looks like my day is turning around. Someone up there really likes me today.

"Why are you hunting down that person Rouge?" Azucena asks "you spent the entire day asking who has that name."

"To fill you in, I already have a pen pal in Ouran so Dr. Grey told me that I should switch with someone else and have a new person to write about. I ended up picking my pen pal Serenity, so I am trying to see if this Takashi that she has told me about is good enough for her." I ranted off.

"So, you're trying to play matchmaker babe?" Bobby asks me as I fiddle with my slip with Serenity's name.

"Exactly, she needs a man in her life and the closest make friend she physically talks to is two boys in middle school." I told them.

"Physically?" Peter and Azucena ask in unison. I noticed the faint blush on both of them. _Maybe Serenity can help me_ I thought.

"She has another pen pal besides me. Anyway, Peter you willing to help me out?"

He nods "sure thing" and hands me the slip with the name of my target, I mean pen pal.

"Besides Peter, I can think of some topics you guys can talk about."

"Thanks Rouge." Peter says thankfully.

"_Rouge"_ I heard in my mind Professor X. _"If you don't mind, I would like to have a word with you in my office."_

"Rouge?" Jubliee asks.

I shake my head. "Guys, I'll be back. Professor wants to talk to me."

I left rather worried, nodding to everyone's reassurance. What does he need to talk to me? Logan is not back, and no family of mine would contact me.

I opened the door to see Professor and Dr. Grey there. They were both looking like someone died.

"Take a seat Rouge, its unfortunately not so pleasant news." Dr. Grey began hesitantly.

"Well Rouge, it's about your pen pal Serenity." Professor X began.

Suddenly, my day didn't seem to be turning around to a good day.


End file.
